Taifun
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Taifun itu terbentuk, ketika akhirnya ia panas, tidak stabil, dan merasa kering akan perlakuan orang yang ditemani dan disukainya selama ini. Mengamuk, dalam bentuk hujan air mata dari kumulonimbus di pusatnya. Berputar, menuju dia yang menghentikannya dari pusatnya. Dan dengan bijak dihentikan seperti seharusnya orang dewasa yang menahan hasratnya. Related to Analogi yang Terputus


Apa kau tahu angin itu memiliki berbagai macam jenis?

Angin semilir bisa membuatmu tenang dan merasa sejuk.

Angin musim panas bisa membuat cucianmu kering dan bahkan kadang berbau khas musim panas yang bisa menarik orang-orang keluar beraktivitas.

Angin hujan yang bertiup sebelum atau saat hujan menjadi bumbu turunnya hujan yang deras.

Kumparan angin kecil musim gugur yang menyejukkan kadang terlihat indah meniup daun-daun jatuh maupun yang sudah berguguran.

Angin yang meniup salju di musim dingin juga merupakan siklus ringan sebelum badai salju yang tak dapat dihindari.

Angin itu terlihat lemah, baik untukmu, berguna untukmu, walau sesekali menyusahkanmu.

Tapi, pasti akan ada suatu saat ketika angin itu berkumpul. Membesar, dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Yaitu pada tiga keadaan. Ketika suhu permukaan laut memanas, ketidakstabilan luar biasa pada atmosfer, serta adanya aliran udara dingin-kering pada ketinggian tertentu dari atas tanah. Ketiga kondisi ini akan membuat terbentuknya gerakan udara ke atas dan bertabraknya aliran-aliran udara yang berbeda, lalu mendorong naik uap air ke atas, sampai menjelma menjadi sebuah monster yang siap melahap apa saja di depannya.

Namanya Taifun.

Yaitu representasi dari apa yang Yamaguchi Tadashi rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning** **: OOC!—crackpairs inside—** **perkembangan dari 'Analogi yang Terputus'—** _ **Haikyuu!**_ **Milik Haruichi Furudate.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Taifun**_

Yamaguchi Tadashi

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak kapan rasa setianya kepada teman yang hampir selalu cuek padanya itu dibumbui rasa romantisme? Ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, sejak dulu ia takkan rela temannya yang bermulut pedas itu terlihat akrab bersama orang lain.

Setidaknya, terlihat lebih akrab dari pada dirinya.

Bahkan, dulu sekali, ketika Kei masih senang bermanja-manja dengan kakak yang merupakan idolanya, Tadashi sempat merasa cemburu. Iri. Lantas membuat anak berbintik itu akhirnya lebih kenal Akiteru, yang sepertinya memahami ketidaksehatan perhatian Tadashi terhadap adiknya.

"Jaga dia, Tadashi," pesannya sambil tersenyum miris waktu itu. "Aku sudah mengecewakannya sebagai kakak."

Tadashi ingin bersimpati, tapi tidak juga bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya. Diamanahi untuk menjaga Kei oleh kakak yang paling dekat dengannya, berarti restu!

Akiteru menatap Tadashi dengan lembut. Ia mengacak-acak rambut lurus hitam Tadashi. "Lucu sekali melihatmu iri ketika Kei bermanja padaku. Selamat ya, sekarang kamu tidak akan cemburu padaku lagi."

Bibir Tadashi melengkungkan senyum bangga. "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya!" Janji Tadashi.

Yah, dulu ia masih punya harapan.

Meskipun Kei sejak masuk SMA lebih sering memerhatikan matahari yang menyengat dan silau dibanding angin yang selalu bertiup sejuk di sampingnya, Tadashi masih optimis.

Angin kecil itu selalu bertiup di samping menara hati yang kokoh itu. Yakin akan membuat siapapun takkan berani memanjat menara itu.

Tapi rupanya Kiyoko Shimizu terlalu tangguh, terlalu penasaran. Terlalu nekat sampai bisa menghancurkan menara itu dan memeluk isinya.

Memeluk Tsukki-nya. Merengkuh Tsukki-nya. Menyerap sakit hati Tsukki-nya. Dan kini sepertinya siap menjadi bumi tempat tinggal Tsukki-nya.

Egonya memanas, kemarahannya tidak stabil, perasaannya terasa dingin dan kering—membuat taifun tercipta. Menghalau semua yang ada di depannya dengan ganas sembari menyemburkan air dari uap air yang dikumpulkannya selama ini.

Tadashi ingin melanggar janjinya pada Akiteru.

"Aku pergi dari sisinya," katanya.

Akiteru yang menyambut pemuda berbintik dengan mata sembap itu di kamar sewanya duduk di hadapannya, mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, dan mempertahankan janji itu, walaupun aku sangat ingin selalu ada di sampingnya," ucap Tadashi.

Taifunnya sedang meletup-letup sekarang. Kecepatan 150 km/jam, berdiameter 60 meter, dengan hujan di pusatnya—yang anehnya tidak bergerak dan terkendali. Padahal sebelum sampai di sana wajah yang biasa menampakkan ekspresi lemah itu menggemeretak kesal dengan wajah memerah, air mata yang sudah hampir keluar, nyaris melemparkan kemarahan jika berada di skala yang lebih besar lagi.

Tapi taifun itu bergerak terarah. Menuju Akiteru. Lalu diam di hadapannya, tapi tidak menghilang.

Pria dewasa itu tersenyum bijak, lalu mengusap-usap puncak kepala Tadashi dengan lembut. "Aku malah senang karena sampai sekarang kamu masih mengingat janji itu," katanya. "Meskipun bukan untukku, tapi setidaknya kamu melaksanakan dan bahkan mengingatnya."

Kumparan angin raksasa itu mengecil dan mulai menjinak begitu bagian tengahnya dijamah. Ditenangkan.

"Tadashi, apa kau pernah merasa sangat ingin memeluk Kei dan tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya selain dirimu?"

Pemuda berbintik itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah merasa ingin terus merengkuhnya dan menghilangkan semua beban hatinya di bahumu, hanya kepadamu?"

Kali ini Tadashi mengangguk lebih cepat.

"Apa kau pernah merasa sangat ingin merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirmu, dan bahkan lidahnya menyapukan seluruh rongga mulutmu?"

Wajah Tadashi memerah malu dan memanas seketika, membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Apa kau pernah merasa sangat ingin merasakan lekukan tubuhny—"

"Uwaaa-waaa! Cu—cukup, Akiteru- _san_! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

Akiteru menyeringai jahil melihat reaksi malunya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Masih dengan wajah memerah malu, Tadashi menunduk. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya..."

Taifun itu melemah, dengan suhu udara yang cukup panas di pusatnya, kini.

"Memangnya kamu sepesimis itu sampai tidak bisa membayangkannya?" Tanya Akiteru menantang.

Tadashi menatapnya polos dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia lebih dekat dengan orang lain dari pada diriku. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan, tidak lebih. Tidak pernah lebih," tegasnya.

Mulut Akiteru melongo mendengarnya. "Ja—jadi... Maksudnya kamu tidak menyukai Kei dalam segi romantis, tapi hanya protektif sebagai teman?"

Pemuda berbintik itu menunduk lagi. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin keduanya. Tapi apa yang Akiteru- _san_ tanyakan di awal tadi rasanya terlalu vulgar. Aku rasa romantisme bukan berarti harus menjamahnya seperti itu. Rasanya terlalu rakus jika aku berani memimpikannya."

Kakak Kei itu menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu mundur begitu Kei memutuskan menyerahkan dirinya kepada wanita cantik itu? Padahal saat anak itu memerhatikan si kecil itu kamu masih punya harapan?"

"Tentu saja karena Shimizu- _senpai_ adalah orang yang luar biasa! Terlebih, dia wanita yang bisa mengalihkan fokus Tsukki sekuat itu. Meskipun ia wanita. Meskipun ia bukan yang biasa menarik perhatian Tsukki," jawab Tadashi.

Akiteru mengangguk-angguk paham lalu mengingat-ingat. "Yang aku ingat, gadis itu memang sangat anggun dan cantik sekali, sih. Ternyata dia juga kuat secara mental. Luar biasa."

"Dan aku cuma seorang laki-laki lemah yang mengekorinya kemana-mana," sambung Tadashi. "Yang bahkan tidak sanggup membangkitkan semangat bertarungnya ketika bertanding."

Tangan besar Akiteru menepuk-nepuk punggung Tadashi. "Laki-laki sekalipun juga kadang membutuhkan pelukan, lho! Tidak keberatan meskipun aku bukan Kei?"

Tadashi tersenyum. Ia mengusap matanya lalu menghambur dan memeluk Akiteru erat-erat. "Baunya sama. Akiteru- _san_ sengaja memakai parfum, sampo, dan sabun yang sama dengan Tsukki, ya?"

Pria yang dipeluk itu terkekeh pelan. "Dia yang mengikutiku, tahu," dustanya. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun ia meniru adiknya demi membuat sahabat adiknya ini merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Terima kasih, Akiteru- _san_..." Taifun itu mengecil. Lenyap. Sempat membuat sekitarnya porak poranda dan berbekas, tapi kini ia stabil.

Menjadi kumparan angin kecil yang menyejukkan lagi.

.

.

.

Kei tahu Tadashi berada di tempat kakaknya ketika suara lemah yang selalu mengekorinya itu tak terdengar. Setelah menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada Shimizu tak membuatnya lupa akan keberadaan kecil yang selalu ada di sampingnya bertahun-tahun itu. Jadi, ia menelepon.

"Kau ada di tempat kakak, Yamaguchi?"

Senyum lebar Yamaguchi kelewat bahagia ketika pertanyaan itu datang di telinganya.

"I—iya! Aku—" lalu ia teringat kembali akan keberadaan Shimizu. "Aku cuma lagi main sebentar, hehe. Menanyakan beberapa hal tentang voli secara pribadi. Maaf tadi aku bolos latihan tanpa bilang-bilang. Sekarang sudah selesai, ya?"

Terdengar juga decakannya di seberang sana. "Jangan berbohong padaku, pasti kau sedang meracau yang macam-macam lagi padanya."

Tebakan itu tepat sasaran, dan membuat Tadashi salah tingkah. Ia senang, sekaligus takut juga karena Tsukki-nya 'kan tidak pernah tahu soal ketertarikannya.

"Hahh, merepotkan..." Keluh Kei dari seberang sana. "Seorang wanita itu tidak bisa dijadikan sahabat, rekan, serta orang yang selalu ada di sampingku. Jadi, berhentilah merajuk dan kembali latihan."

Tadashi menatap Akiteru dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi, tapi kini emosinya itu berisi keharuan.

"Ba—baik, Tsukki! Aku akan kembali, latihan, dan memukulmu saat tidak semangat lagi!" Serunya dengan semangat. Ia menutup panggilan itu sebelum Kei protes dari seberang sana.

Akiteru tersenyum bijak. "Kehadiran seorang wanita dalam hidup seorang pria itu takkan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan sahabatnya. Yah, meskipun yang kau inginkan agak lebih dari itu, tapi apakah sekarang kau puas, Tadashi?"

Pemuda berbintik itu mengangguk tegas. "Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu ia juga memerhatikan dan mengkhawatirkanku seperti aku padanya. Aku tidak berani mengharapkan yang terlalu banyak seperti dia akan meninggalkan wanitanya hanya untukku atau apa, tapi—"

"Sepertinya harapanmu harus diubah," potong Akiteru.

"Eh?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa dilengkapi oleh wanita di dalam dirimu. Kamu tidak bisa menyangkal kalau kamu tidak butuh kehadiran seorang wanita, lho." Ujarnya. "Pernah tidak, sekali saja, biar hanya sedikit, kamu merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada diri seorang wanita? Walaupun saat itu kamu menyukai Kei?"

Seketika Tadashi teringat saat pertamanya melihat si penggugup Yachi, seorang gadis dengan tipe yang hampir persis dirinya.

"Kamu hanya perlu menunggu kehadiran seorang wanita yang bisa menjadi sandaranmu, tumpuanmu, dan kamu akan benar-benar menikmati alur jalannya hidup dari pada berputar-putar pada porosmu terhadap Tsukki-mu, lho, Tadashi." Nasihatnya. "Seperti mungkin rasanya Kei sekarang. Dulu dia tidak bisa lepas menyukai si kecil itu, 'kan?"

Tadashi menatap kakak sahabatnya itu dengan polos. "Lalu, apa Akiteru- _san_ sudah menemukannya?"

Akiteru tersenyum lagi, entah kali ini perasaannya apa.

 _Belum, aku masih belum menemukannya._

 _Malah, kadang aku tidak ingin dia muncul. Agar aku masih bisa menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka di sini._

"Belum sih! Kalau sudah, tentunya menjelang _weekend_ begini aku sedang bersamanya ketimbang menenangkan racauan bocah kecil yang ingin melanggar janjinya padaku, dong!"

Tadashi terkekeh kikuk. "Maaf, jika aku mengganggu."

 _Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Tadashi!_

"Saangat mengganggu!" Seru Akiteru. "Makanya cepat temukan gadismu sana!" Ujarnya jenaka.

 _Agar aku berhenti berharap. Agar kita berhenti berharap. Agar kita berhenti, menyalahi takdir._

Lalu mereka berpisah. Kembali pada penungguannya masing-masing.

Sembari sesekali masih terus berharap, dan berharap, perasaan menyakitkan itu akan hilang.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku bolos latihan kemarin, Daichi- _san_. Aku pergi mengunjungi Akiteru- _san_." Begitu izin Tadashi begitu latihan keesokan harinya dimulai.

Daichi menepuk pundaknya dengan riang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu! Tsukishima memberitahuku kemarin, katanya kamu berlatih teknik baru dengan kakaknya semalaman agar hari ini bisa kau tunjukkan di depan kami semua."

"E—eh?"

"Nah, kau latihlah lagi teknik barumu itu, lalu tunjukkan di depan kami di akhir latihan, ya! Selamat berjuang, Yamaguchi!"

Tadashi memutar pandangannya seratus delapan puluh derajat, menjumpai sosok Kei yang tengah menyeringai seperti halnya ketika sedang menjahili Hinata. Tanpa sadar seringai yang sama muncul di wajah lesu Tadashi yang mulai berseri, lalu membuatnya keluar karakter seketika.

"Sialan kau Tsukki!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hoya hoya hoyaaa! Schnee kembali dengan lanjutan Analogi yang sudah lama terputus update-nya hohoho! Ini Yamaguchi terakhir OOC parah oke tapi aku pengeeen banget ngeliat TsukkiYama lebih dari sekedar sahabatan yang kayak gitu lol—walaupun OOC ya shikatanai.**

 **Btw ini masi ada lanjutannya, entah kapan mau dibuat hehehe. Doakan saja supaya aku tetap menjadi wibu (?) /heh**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di analogi yang selanjutnya!**


End file.
